A Dark Rebirth
by monkey'monkey
Summary: after being sealed away, mephiles has been reawakened bye a young girl and a demon. he fakes memory loss to get them to trust him, it works. T for language. couples: mephiles OC, shadow rouge, silver blaze, and slight sonic amy, espio cream friendshipping
1. Go Team!

_Darkness…._

That was all he could see, that was all he could feel. No pain, no fear, nothing… After being sounded by pain and misery, the nothingness scared him. He longed for the pain he caused he longed for the screams of dieing people; he fed off their fear.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A sea green cat bounded across the city. She was so happy, it had been two months after the whole Iblis thing. The natives were busy rebuilding the town, except one. The cat's pink eyes scanned the area, until they landed on a silver hedgehog. He was on a balcony, standing alone.

She landed next to him, "grieving isn't going to solve shit." The cat said, in a sort of stubborn tone.

The hedgehog, better known as Silver, didn't respond.

She sighed, "I know you loved her, I miss her two. She was like a sister to me, but she wouldn't want us to grieve."

"Its hard…"

Her eyes softened Silver had always been like he big bro, he always kept an eye out for her.

"I know, especially for you. Considering you saw it…"

"I don't get it, Sonic went back in time and blew out the flame. Yet, it didn't change a thing…"

"What if it wasn't the flame that caused Iblis, maybe it was something else?"

"What else could it be Aqua?" Silver sighed, "I just don't get it…"

The sea green cat let her ears droop, "I don't know."

"HEY SIS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

"I'll be right back," Aqua hopped away toward the voice.

The cat walked up to a black echidna, "what did you find?"

The echidna had red bands on some of his quills, and some shorter quills hung in front of his light blue eyes. Protruding from his head where boned white horns, all logics point to he is a demon, logics are correct.

He held up a glowing scepter, "pretty huh?"

Aqua looked at it, glowing with darkness, it scared her. _Figures_ he _would like it. _She thought darkly.

She snatched it from him, "look, it reeks with evil, we should just get rid of it."

"Uh sis?"

"No we can't keep it!"

"Sis?"

"Let me spell it out for you, N.O.!"

The demon, known as Ghost, pointed to the scepter.

She blinked at looked at it, she saw the scepter was cracking, "well that cant be good…"

A dark mist surrounded her, it laughed.

"You gust made the biggest mistake of your life…"

When the mist materialized it looked just like a black hedgehog she knew.

"Shadow?"

The hedgehog looked at himself, he did indeed look like shadow…again.

He would sort that out later, he glared at the cat. "Wrong, very wrong."

He was about to end her life; something stopped him. She was different, he could use her to bring Iblis back, _wonderful _he thought.

He had to think fast, "Who am I?" he asked, _perfect_.

"Y-you don't remember?" the cat asked, she recognized him as Mephiles the Dark.

"No, not at all…" he lied.

"Well, your name is Mephiles." Aqua said, still a little suspicious.

"Mephiles, is that a name of a clown?"

She was convinced, he had amnesia. "No, you are a shade, a copy, an experiment gone wrong."

"That's it?" he was a little taken back, _she's right, that's all I am…_

"Well you are also an evil basterd, so yea, pretty much."

"Can you help me get my memory, back?" he asked in the most pathetic voice he could do.

"Well…" she rubbed her chin, considering it. "You wont like it…"

"I don't care! I have to know the truth." He wined, _damn I look pathetic…_

"Ok. I'll help."

Mephiles was glad he didn't have a mouth, because he would have been smiling evilly.

"All right!" Ghost shouted; it was the first time he had spoken the whole time. "We are a team! GO TEAM!"

Mephiles sighed, I hope this is worth it…

___________________________________________________________________

Mephy has no idea what he gust got himself into XD let me know what u think, and I will givez chu a cookie :3


	2. chaos emeralds

"Shadow!" yelled an albino bat. She huffed; the bat had been looking for a black hedgehog she knew. Standing next to her was a robot, known as E-123 Omega.

"**Sensors-indicate-that-Shadow-is-not-in-the-premises.**" The robot turned his head around for a finale look.

The bat sighed as she sat on a stump; she was in the woods. "Man, are we _ever_ going to find him?"

Rouge felt a hand rest on her head, "you have a cell phone, why didn't you call me?" the black hedgehog inquired.

"Your phone is off…"

Shadow looked at his phone, it was indeed off, "oh."

"Yea 'oh'." She snapped.

Omega sighed, "**we-have-news. Mephiles-is-still-alive-and-worse, released.**"

Shadow blinked, "are you sure?"

"Positive, Shad. Omega's sensors went haywire when he was released."

The hedgehog pondered this for a minute, "is he alone?"

"**Nope.**" The robot stated. "**He-seems-to-be-with-a-female-companion-and-a-male-one-too.**"

"Great he got himself a girlfriend…" Shadow mumbled. "Are they sending off distress signals?"

"**Strangely, no.**"

"What are we going to do, Shad?" Rouge sighed as she held her head in her hands.

"Do you know where they are?"

"**Maybe…**"

Shadow glared at Omega, "do you?"

"**Yes-they-are-actually-somewhere-in-this-forest.**"

Rouge stood up, throwing Shadow off balance because he had putting some wait on her head.

"Lets go!" the bat cheered.

Shadow sighed, Rouge meant _a lot_ to him. If anything where to happen to her, the ultimate life form didn't even want to think about that.

* * * * * ** * * *********** * *******************

"Ok so if we get the chaos emeralds we should be able to restore your memory, what do you think?"

Mephiles smiled inwardly, "yes that would be _perfect_."

The trio had been sitting around a fire, discussing ways to help the shade gain back him memory.

Aqua smiled, "great then its settled, we are to find the emeralds."

Ghost yawned, "I'm sleepy, can we start tomorrow?"

The cat sprawled out on the grass, "sounds good to me…"

Mephiles flinched, the sooner he got the emeralds the sooner he could bring Iblis back, and the sooner he could kill them both.

The shade sighed, no use arguing, he didn't want to seem _too_ eager to get the chaos emeralds.

He leaned against a tree, and waited.

************* *********** ********** *********** *

A purple cat was lying on a cliff. Her eyes slowly opened, she blinked as she slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

____________________________________________________

WOO! Hehe I shall torture mephy more =3 in da next chappie, ill get it up soon kthnxbai :)


	3. Mephi doesnt eat

Cream watched him carefully. Espio had gotten up to put his plate in the sink; chocolate eyes fallowed his every move. The young rabbit admired the chameleon, but he scared her.

Vector put his feet on the table and tipped back. It was surprising the small chair could support the crocodile's weight. Cream could faintly hear the music he was listening to, but the hum of Chamy's wings made it hard.

Yes, Cream _is _at the detective agency, and not very happy about it either. She reached a cream colored hand to her head, the bandages were still there, it wasn't a nightmare…

* * *

Aqua marched forward, the two men far behind her. Ghost was exhausted, and hungry. The demon decided he was going to take break; he sat on the sandy ground. Aqua turned around, came back and sat next to him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Tired, and hungry." He mumbled.

Aqua shifted uncomfortably at the word 'hungry'. "Want some fish?"

The black demon nodded.

Mephiles noticed how Aqua shifted. He pondered that wile Aqua stood up and walked to the ocean they were by.

The shade snickered to himself. Even _he_ knew how much cats hate water, and the fish never swam that close to the shore.

Mephiles tilted his head to the side, Aqua started to do something that looked somewhat like dancing. The waves got bigger, pulling more water in with each wave.

Fish started to plop on the sandy shore; she grabbed three and put the rest back. Soon they had a fire going.

Mephiles was impressed; he watched her roast the fish over the fire.

He must have been staring at the fire for a wile.

"Hey! Earth to Mephi!" his head snapped toured her so fast Aqua dropped the fish she was holding.

"Eh?! Mephi look what you made me do!" she scolded him as she picked up the fish.

"Do NOT call me 'Mephi', understood?" he growled, if he had a mouth he would snap at her.

"Pushy" she mumbled. "ANYWAY, you hungry?"

Mephiles slapped his forehead; she really was a moron. " Look at my mouth."

"Uhh, you don't have one…"

"EXACTLY! How do you expect me to eat without a mouth?"

"…" She blinked as she thought about it, "then how do you get energy?"

"I feed off the misery of others." He mentally slapped himself, _why am I even talking to her?_

"That sounds…yummy?" She tilted her head to the side.

Mephiles sighed; he massaged his temples, _I'm surrounded by idiots…_

* * *

Shadow watched them. He was impressed that Mephiles didn't rip off her head; _he must be using her for something._

"Shad, who is that?" Rouge asked him, she noticed the look of pride in his eyes. It was like she was his daughter or something.

The hedgehog didn't answer her immediately, "she is sort of like a little sister."

"Remember when I defeated Doom?" he questioned.

"Yea, what does she have to do with him?"

"Her brother is Doom's son, however he does not know…"

"Does she?" the albino bat brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"…Yes."

* * *

Blaze had been wandering for hours. She felt a tug at her cape, when she glanced down she saw a flame red chao.

The cat picked it up, "are you lost little guy?"

"Yea." The chao responded.

Blaze almost dropped the chao, "y-you can talk!?"

"Yea, mommy taught me, but mommy's gone… can you help me find her?"

"Sure."

* * *

WOOOO! Lol finally updated :3 


End file.
